malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
Virus (Homestar Runner)
The Virus is a fictional computer virus and the collective name of various ravenous computer viruses that infected the compy 386 in the email, virus. The Edgarware anti-virus software was not able to cope with the 423,827 viruses found on the machine, resulting in a total infection of the Homestar Runner universe. Harmful effects of the Virus Strong Bad email #118 "Virus" *Strong Bad could not delete the virus-filled email. *The Compy experienced a flagrant system error. *The Compy's screen turned liquid *The Computer desk turned gridwork and appeared to absorb the floppy disk container * The No Loafing Sign turned to HTML code and vanished. * Strong Sad's head disconnected from his body and turned into pixelated emoticons from Strong Sad's Lament, complete with description. It also caused his body (but not his floating head) to turn around and go through a looping walk cycle while still remaining in place. Eventually, he turned into a trading card from an old character page and flew out of the top of the screen. * The top of a main page crept into the top of the computer room, turning the "Go on and see What's New!" into "Stave it off, 123" from for kids, causing glitchy versions of Quote of the Week, Weekly Fanstuff, and the Sketchbook: ** Quote of the Week's box was backward and bounced around the screen, lodging itself at the top. It said "Don't TAPE it!" instead of "Get it," and clicking on "Hear it" would cause a broom from Peasant's Quest to scroll across the screen and emit a loud and glitchy noise. ** Weekly Fanstuff was an upside-down picture of Coach Z from when he tackled The King of Town in Where's The Cheat? (minus the King). The description was "sticktoyourbooks" written in "MS Reference Specialty", and the "Close" button was scrambled. Moving the cursor over the Close button caused the words "A BOOK" to appear. ** The Sketchbook turned into a Flash color mixer. Scrolling over it caused a green X to appear. * Strong Bad was able to accidentally run outside of the box enclosing the email, out into the surrounding black background. When he tried to re-enter the computer room, it moved to the left. * Homestar Runner's body was replaced by The Homestar Runner's, and he glided across the room stuck midway through his walking animation rather than walking, leaving a trail of ghost images. After this, his head fell off. * Homestar was able to pick up the words from the NavBar at the bottom of the screen. * Several pop-up windows containing old-school Homestar from Homestar Talker appeared, each saying "Making out with Marzipan is totally awesome!" One of these is an actual pop-up window that opens in the viewer's Internet browser (unless pop-up blocking is active). * Marzipan turned into an ASCII art picture of herself and emitted a loud and glitchy noise (the same noise made by the broom earlier). * Strong Mad turned into his old Yearbook picture and his old character description appeared at the top of the screen. When he moved, he made Homsar's walking sound. * The King of Town was teleported to Teen Girl Squad issue 3.14159265and the rest. Here, The Ugly One had a deformed mouth and did not speak in word balloons. She slapped the King nine times, alluding the nine kicks in the crazy cartoon. * The Homestar Runner loading screen was activated in the middle of the email, which then turned to a Windows 95-style "It is now safe to turn off your computer" message. * Bubs's mouth became a broken JPEG (in which the letters TH were written, presumably for The Thnikkaman, his alter ego), his eyes disappeared, his arms were stuck in one of his dance moves from Dancin' Bubs, his midsection disappeared, his legs became anaglyphic, and his shotgun looked like Homestar's leg. * The Stick turned into sky, where a badly disproportioned Strong Bad delivered dialogue from The Reddest Radish, The Cheat floated around, turning into different versions of himself, and a silhouetted Rather Dashing flew across the screen. * In an Easter egg, Fightgar is seen from the Cheat Commandos toon, in the scene where he is firing his gun repeatedly in different directions while the narrator says, "...to protect the world from the evil forces of Blue Laser!" But in this case, he is using Homestar's leg instead of his real gun. Main Page 22 * The Compy turned into several other computers from Homestar Runner, such as the Tandy 400, Tangerine Dreams, Lappy 486, and the Pom Pilot. * The menu buttons had irregular fonts and shapes. * Homestar's face could turn into his 2000 design from A Jumping Jack Contest. * Scrolling over Games made part of the Main Page turn into a scene from Peasant's Quest. * Scrolling over Characters made Homestar speak with a deep unintelligible distorted sound. * Scrolling over the Download button caused several popups featuring Monte Negro, Biscuitdoughhandsman, Cory from That A Ghost and the plate of food from Main Page 5 to appear. All the time the Visor Robot is heard saying "Fhqwhgads" repeatedly (from Everybody to the Limit). Homestar's head reverted to his 2000 design. When the food from Main Page 5 appears, the voice that is heard when the food is displayed ("Quarter-cheese-plate-scattered-smothered-covered.") is heard again. Then the Edgarware screen would pop up, with Edgar replaced by a Powered by The Cheat-style Bubs, who says "...some of my buses," a garbled quote from mile. * Scrolling over the Store button makes it bigger. Homestar's head also moves to the right, and he says "Alright" rather than "Store". If the Store button is pressed 22 times, it will be at normal size. * Scrolling over Toons made the Museum button fall, crushing the sbemail and contact links in the Navbar. The links are not clickable until Toons is scrolled over again. * Scrolling over the Email button caused Homestar Runner's head to revert to his 2000 design, and a duck from Duck Guardian to appear and be shot, blowing a hole in the HTML code, while a disproportioned Strong Bad with Marzipan's ponytail appeared in the corner, saying, "Things were just about to start getting crazy-go-nuts!" from The Luau. A second duck exploded over his mouth. Category:Fictional Viruses Category:Fictional Malware Category:Malware in fiction